Distracted
by crissingirl123
Summary: Blaine is in a bad mood and Sam is there to make him feel better in his own way. His plan starts perfectly and Blaine forgets about the bad things for a while, that is until Sam sees the bruises on his body. Blangst. M-rated to be safe.


**A/n: **Hi guys,

I hope you don't mind me writing Blam again. Blangst is also a huge topic in this story, because that's kind of a thing that I like quite a bit :).

I hope you guys enjoy.

**Warnings:** Not really smut, but when two boys kiss something happens down there... If you know what I mean ;). I think it's still T rated, but to be safe I'll rate it M.

**Summary: **Blaine is in a bad mood and Sam is there to make him feel better in his own way. His plan starts perfectly and Blaine forgets about the bad things for a while, that is until Sam sees the bruises on his body. Blangst.

* * *

**Distracted**

* * *

Blaine has been distracted the whole day long. All his friends noticed and they all knew better than to ask him about it. Whenever Blaine is upset he needs some time on his own. When he wants to talk he will go to the person he wants to share his problem with. Sometimes it's Brittany who helps him out, then there is Marley, Sugar, Tina, Unique or Artie and they all help as good as they can. Most of the time it's Sam, though. Well, at least if he wasn't the whole reason of Blaine's little problem.

This time though no one really knew why he was this upset. He and Kurt were sort of okay again, at least they were talking. That's a good thing, right? And as far as they know he doesn't have trouble at school. He scores straight A's and the bullies seemed to have lost interest in the boy too.

Everything should be perfect in his little world, but clearly it wasn't.

Blaine was hanging around in the hallway on his own. Marley, Jake and Tina were inspecting him from their own lockers. It wasn't creepy or anything. They just wanted to make sure that their friend is okay.

And he wasn't.

They all knew that Blaine didn't have classes anymore today, which made the situation even more odd.

Sam gave the three friends a weird look as he approached his best friend with a goofy smile on his lips. He was a little bit too excited when he waved at the grumpy boy, but didn't stop smiling.

"Dude, where have you been man. I've been looking for you everywhere." Blaine shrugged.

"I've been walking around." He admitted with a sly smile, that never quite reached his eyes. "I gotta go. I- uhm... I have to do homework or something." Blaine lied quickly as he stumbled over his words. He almost wanted to leave, but was stopped by Sam's hand on his arm, holding him tightly. He flinched because of the sudden contact and regretted it the second he saw his friend's eyes.

Blaine looked at his friend with small eyes, before he looked back down at the ground. He was too ashamed for his previous jump to look Sam in his eyes.

"I won't ask, but if you want to tell me-"

"I can come to you. I know. I appreciate that, really." Blaine finished, because he'd heard that one sentence a lot today. And he really did appreciate it, but he doesn't want to talk about it. At least not yet. "See ya tomorrow, Sam." Blaine waved his hand a little when he walked out of the school. For a while he didn't hear his friend follow him and he thought that was kind of odd. That's why it made him smile a little when his friend eventually followed Blaine and sped his pass. One again a hand stopped Blaine from moving, but this time Blaine relaxed under the touch.

"You're not going anywhere." Sam said confidently. "I bought a new game for the Xbox yesterday and you and I are gonna try it out... Well I already played it, but you're the chosen one to play it with me." Sam's huge smile was back on his lips and Blaine had to fight the urge to copy that one same smile.

"Uhm... I don't know Sam." When he saw the disapproval look of his best friend he stayed silent for a while. He frowned a little and thought about it. Sam didn't interrupt and waited hopefully for an agreement. "I don't know... what if I win even though you practiced? Wouldn't that be super embarrasing for you?" Blaine asked finally as a small smile spread on his lips.

"Ha. You don't seriously think you can win from me, right?" Sam answered playfully, but honestly he knew that Blaine could. Not that he cared. He was kind of getting used to losing when Blaine was around. And on top of that, it wasn't that the game was the mean reason for his invitation.

You could say he has a plan.

* * *

The minute Blaine and Sam walked into the house of the Hudmels, Blaine was pulled upstairs and into the bathroom. The smaller boy didn't try to stop the other boy, knowing that if he did that Sam would carry him up the stairs.

Blaine had no idea what was going on when he was instructed to sit down on the bathtub, but he didn't complain.

"Sam, what's going on?" Blaine asked as his friend walked down the stairs. Blaine didn't move a tiny bit, knowing that if he did so he would regret it later. Sam knows about his weaknesses.

Sam walked back into the bathroom with a huge bucket in his hands. This was the moment Blaine started to worry. He rose to his feet and tried to dodge the enormous wave of water that flew his way, but it was no use. In no time Blaine was soaked in water in his ex-boyfriend's bathroom.

Blaine shook with his head to dry his hair like a dog, making sure to hit Sam as much as possible with the water. He laughed when Sam ran out of the room and closed the door. Blaine decided to use a towel and dried his clothes as best as he could, laughing amusedly at himself as he did so.

"Can I come in?" Sam asked eventually, but he didn't wait for an answer. He helped Blaine dry the ground and threw some clean clothed to the wet boy. "It may be a little big on you, but you'll probably look cute in it."

Blaine blinked a few times at the compliment, but shook it off. He addressed the clothes and pushed Sam out of the bathroom. Normally he wouldn't care. It's not that they haven't seen each other naked yet. They are both athletics and there is only one dressing room at school, what do you expect? But today it was different.

He had a huge fight with his father yesterday and he was sure that his back and chest were filled with bruises.

Sam protested when Blaine locked the door, but Blaine ignored him. A few minutes later he unlocked the door and walked to Sam's room. Sam was already playing his new game. Blaine smiled softly at the boy on the bed.

He looked kind of cute.

The way the blond haired boy had only attention for the game and nothing else, his mouth was opened a little in concentration. His fingertips were white caused by the firm grip on the controller. It was like for once Sam could forget about all the trouble at school and could be a child again.

And then there were some water drops slowly dripping down from his forehead, over his nose of cheeks, on his chin and they eventually disappeared in his white shirt. Something that brought total different thoughts up in Blane.

Sam finally noticed his friend's presence and pressed the pause button before he turned his head to the curly haired boy.

"I told you, you'd look cute." Sam flirted sweetly as he winked at the boy in the doorway. Blaine laughed and walked up to the bed and sat down next to his friend.

"My hair is a total mess." Blaine sighed as he let himself fall on his friend's bed.

"That was the plan." Sam smirked. Blaine pushed him playfully on his arm and pouted when Sam did the same. "Here." Sam said as he pushed a controller in Blaine's hands. "Shut up and play."

* * *

"That's three times in a row, Sam. I would almost think that you aren't even trying to win." Blaine exclaimed unbelievably, he never unlocked his eyes from the screen. It wasn't even a close call.

When Blaine finally looked around to check on his friend he found him staring at him. Blaine's cheeks turned a brief pink and he laughed uncomfortably to get Sam's attention.

Better said, to get a little less attention.

"I guess I was a little distracted." Sam confessed, but he didn't stop staring at Blaine. His eyes scanned his best friend's muscles and his cute curls. Don't even get him started on those huge eyes, perfect. It was hot, seeing his friend in his own clothes. It was a kink that he didn't know he had.

"Thanks, you know. For- for this. You don't have to, but you still do."

Blaine played nervously with his fingers. He wasn't sure why he was this nervous, but there was a weird mood hanging around in this room and he wasn't sure what to think or do.

The smaller boy stared at the ground. He felt the bed move underneath him and Sam's body moved closer to him. Blaine shivered when Sam leaned in even closer and whispered softly in his ear. "You can thank me by making out with me."

Blaine's eyes widened and he jumped immediately of the bed. He was even more confused when he saw Sam's expression on his face, which clearly says something like: _what? Did I do something wrong_? Blaine laughed quietly. Maybe it was a joke. Yup, that's it. It was definitely a joke.

"Well thanks for making fun of me. And I thought you wanted to do me." Sam commented sadly and if it wasn't for the weird situation they are in right now Blaine would have protested on the last part of Sam's comment, but honestly, he felt guilty. He laughed Sam right into his face after a serious question.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah, dude. You're hot. Brittany and I broke up and we're both boys, you know." Sam explained a little unclear. He moved his hand through his hair and inhaled deeply before exhaling again a little later.

"Exactly. We're both boys. And you're straight." Blaine hesitatingly placed his hand in Sam's knee and padded on it softly as he sat back down on the bed.

"Yes I'm straight, but we're both teenagers. You haven't had sex for months, don't you miss it?" Sam asked and Blaine's eyes widened by the way too personal question. Sam didn't seem to notice, though. "I mean I haven't had sex for one week and I'm horny, man."

Without a warning Sam leaned in even closer until their lips were only inches apart. His hand disappeared under Blaine's, _Sam's_, shirt and stroked the naked torso while meeting Blaine's eyes.

"Sam, don't." Blaine whispered.

"Why not, Blaine? Give me one good reason and I'll stop." Blaine opened his mouth, but closed it again when he couldn't come up with something. Of course there is this thing that he's still in love with his ex-boyfriend, but Sam doesn't seem to care about that. Or the bruises, but _Blaine_ didn't seem to care about _that_. "That's what I thought." Sam smiled as he finally closed the distance between the two of them and kissed Blaine briefly on his lips.

The kiss lasted only one second, but it was enough for Blaine to know he wanted more. He pressed his lips against Sam's, surprising the other boy when he licked his lips. Sam immediately opened his mouth and let his friend explore it. Sam was surprised by how good it all felt. His dick was already hardening in his pants and his hands wanted to do nothing more than touch every single part of Blaine.

Sam's hands again disappeared under Blaine's shirt, but this time he pulled them up, silently asking the dark haired boy to take it off. Blaine wasn't thinking straight anymore. He wanted Sam. He wanted him for so long and now he can finally have him. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. Sam moaned loudly when he eyes moved from Blaine's lips to a little lower, and lower and-

"Holy crap, Blaine!" Sam nearly shouted as he slowly reached to touch the bruises on Blaine's stomach. The smaller boy immediately left the bed again to grab his shirt, but was stopped by Sam who placed two hands on his shoulders, keeping the boy in place.

He studied Blaine's back, noticing every single bruise on his friend's back.

He really sucked at being a good friend, didn't he?

He didn't even notice he was in so much pain.

"Blaine- shit, man. What happened?" Sam asked. This time he wasn't gonna wait until Blaine was ready to talk. He needed to know why his friend was covered in so many bruises and he wanted to know it now.

Blaine was quiet. He moved around and freed himself from the grip on his shoulders. He put the shirt back on and finally faced his friend. His glassy eyes innocently looked up at Sam, begging him to quit the topic, but those pretty, sad eyes weren't gonna help him today.

"It's really not that big of a deal." Blaine breathed softly.

"Tell me, please."

Sam walked towards his friend and pulled in a hug. He let his friend cry on his shoulder and waited patiently until Blaine would answer.

"It was my dad," Blaine started and Sam tried to stay calm._ For Blaine_. "We had an argument. And-... Actually it was my fault. I shouldn't have talked back to him, but I was angry and in the heat of the moment I told him-... I told him things that I'm never gonna repeat again."

"That doesn't give him a reason to hit you, Blaine." Sam silently wiped away Blaine's tears and kissed softly on the wet skin. Blaine breathed deeply and tightened his grip on his friend's back, holding him tightly and secretly hoping that they could sit like this forever, in each other's arm. It is a place were both of the boys feel safe. For Blaine is this embrace the home he never had.

Blaine sobbed quietly and let all his emotions go. Sam won't judge or beat him. He sighed deeply before he replied his friend very softly.

"I know."

Those were the last words being said until Burt told them that dinner was ready almost an hour later. He may have looked a little surprised to see Blaine sleeping in Sam's arms, but didn't say anything.

"Is it okay if he sleeps here for the night?" Sam asked hopefully. Burt looked even more confused now, but decided to leave any questions for after dinner. He told Sam that Blaine is always welcome in this house and told them again that they should come downstairs. Sam nodded and slowly stroked Blaine's back right after Mr. Hummel left the room.

"Come on, Blainers. Dinner is ready." Blaine eyes opened slowly as he pushed himself off of Sam's lap.

Blaine didn't even worry about going home, because for now, even if it was only today, this was his home. Right here. In between Sam and Burt around the kitchen table.

* * *

**A/n: **Thank you so much for reading! And happy mothers-day :).

Review and tell me what you thought?

Xxx Crissingirl123


End file.
